Amnésie
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Avant Optimus Prime, il y avait Orion Pax. Mais que sait-on réellement de lui ? Derrière toutes les facettes se cachent des histoires plus ou moins heureuses. Pourquoi le Prime semble-t-il toujours sérieux et insensible ? Est-ce vraiment à cause de la matrice de leadership ? Une certaine fembot va nous le faire découvrir! OC/OP Attention ! peluches et étincelants au rdv :p
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire (encore oui je sais) que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment déjà :p_

 _J'espère que vous allez apprécier car je me suis donné beaucoup de peine pour l'écrire ^^_

 _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

 _Sur ce, comme toujours, bonne lecture !_

 _ **Italique** : c'est le Flashback !_

 _Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

 _ **Tu as été créé pendant l'âge d'or mon fils.**_

 _ **Lorsque tout était encore en ordre et le peuple satisfait de leurs souverains.**_

 _ **Notre espèce proliférait grâce à la puissance du Allspark, la source de vie.**_

 _ **Cybertron rayonnait sous les soleils flamboyant au-dessus de nous.**_

 _ **Je faisais partie des archivistes aux coter d'Orion Pax. Nous nous sommes très rapidement attachés l'un à l'autre comme meilleurs amis.**_

 _ **Et puis l'inévitable arriva. Orion et moi sommes devenus plus que des amis, nous sommes devenus Sparkmate …**_

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh allez Orion ! Dis-moi où on va !"_

 _"Non ! Ne triche pas ! C'est une surprise !"_

 _Orion est dans un de ces bons jours aujourd'hui. Je souris tranquillement et garde bien mes optiques fermées. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me guide plus loin dans une pièce en faisant attention que je ne trébuche nulle part. J'essaye d'ouvrir une optique mais Orion me met ses mains par-dessus, "ehhhh !" je râle puis rit doucement. Je l'entends aussi ricaner mais il ne me dit rien._

 _"C'est encore loin ?_ _" Je lui demande en essayant de comprendre où ils nous emmènent. Je l'entends rire doucement, "non ne t'inquiète pas." On s'arrêta enfin et il enleva ses mains de mes optiques. Je grimace un peu à la luminosité émanant d'un grand ordinateur en face de nous. Je souris, nous sommes dans la pièce centrale de la grande tour de Trypican, là où nous travaillons._

 _Je croise mes bras sur mon châssis puis le regarde ludique, "qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore !" je le vois rire un peu et se rapprocher de l'ordinateur, "regarde !" il appuie sur une touche qui affiche une grande image d'une très vieille tour avec des symboles cybertronien datant des anciens Prime. Mes optiques s'élargissent et ma bouche s'ouvre dans la surprise totale. Je m'avance lentement aux côtés d'Orion, "c'est ... c'est incroyable ! Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?!" je me penche sur l'ordinateur et commence à parcourir l'image avec le curseur._

 _Orion glousse à nouveau et croise lui aussi ses bras sur son châssis dans la fierté, "dans les fouilles archéologiques de la nuit dernière ! C'est Ironhide et Chromia qui l'ont découvertes." je sens son regard sur moi ainsi que son grand sourire. Moi, je suis toujours ébahi devant l'image, "c'est vraiment génial !" je me tourne vers lui et commence à sautiller sur mes pieds dans la joie. Il commence à rire lui aussi et m'attrape dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer. C'est une découverte capitale pour notre race ! Alpha Trion sera fier de lui ..._

 _Il me dépose enfin sur le sol puis colle son front contre le mien, "je t'aime tellement." ses petits mots me donnent un immense sourire et presque les larmes aux optiques, "moi aussi." je lui réponds doucement en fermant les optiques et souriant doucement. Soudain il commence à rire et à marcher autour de la pièce en regardant autour de lui, il est hystérique ! "Non mais te rends-tu compte ?! Quand nous aurons décrypter tous ses symboles, nous découvrirons peut-être nos racines !" je ris plus fort lorsqu'il me prend les mains et commence à me tirer avec lui._

 _"Doucement ! Tu vas le réveiller ..." je me dégage de lui et place une main contre mon châssis, un sourire bien en place. Les optiques d'Orion s'agrandissent soudainement dans la compréhension, "oh oui pardon !" il murmure bêtement avant de s'accroupir devant moi et de poser ses mains de chaque coter de mon châssis,"pardonne-moi mon fils, je ne sais contrôler ma joie dans de telle situation mais sache que ce jour ne sera rien comparé à ta naissance." Je ferme les optiques aux douces paroles de mon Sparkmate. Depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que j'étais déclenchée, il est sans arrêt fou de joie et même surprotecteur. Rien de bien méchant, je trouve ça tellement adorable !_

 _Orion ferme les optiques et pose son front contre mon châssis lorsque quelque chose m'interpelle, "et qui te dit que c'est un mech ?!" je soulève un sourcil et me penche un peu en arrière pour le regarder. Il rouvre ses optiques, se lève et me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, "je le sais, c'est tout !" je le regarde étrangement en posant mes mains sur mes hanches, "ah oui ?" je suis une fembot avec un caractère assez fort, je n'aime pas quand on ne me répond pas franchement. Orion hausse simplement les épaules puis me prend par la taille, "peu importe si c'est un mech ou une fembot je l'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive." il repose une main sur mon châssis et me regarde, l'autre bras toujours autour de moi._

 _Je lui souris d'adoration avant de poser ma tête contre son grand châssis rouge, ses lèvres sur le haut de mon casque._

 _ **Le soir de ta naissance, Orion fit une promesse ...**_

 _Le vent souffle doucement et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel e Cybertron. Tout est silencieux, les nombreux habitants sont déjà dans une stase profonde et le silence règne dans les rues._

 _Orion se tenait sur le balcon d'une des tours de Iacon, observant le paysage sombre ci-dessous. Il se posait sans cesse des questions sur l'avenir de leur planète mais pas ce soir, ce soir est un soir particulier. Il tient dans ses grands bras une minuscule petite vie, celle qu'il a engendrée avec sa mate. Le petit étincelant n'est pas plus grand que sa main et est de couleur argent pour le moment._

 _Orion repositionne l'étincelant contre son châssis chaud et le recouvre avec son autre main pour le protéger du froid de la nuit. Il sourit en le regardant tendrement, son fils. Dans la pièce derrière lui réside la fembot qui était dans le travail durant 3 longues heures ... 3 heures d'angoisse pour Orion. Le médecin qui suivait sa mate, Ratchet, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait des complications et qu'il fallait envisager à une éventuelle perte, soit l'un, soit l'autre, ou même les deux._

 _Jamais dans sa vie le courageux Orion n'eut aussi peur ... Il était tellement nerveux que même Ironhide ne pouvait plus le contrôler et vue la carrure du mech , c'était plutôt affolant. Il était à deux doigts de défoncer la porte pour être aux coter de sa bien-aimée criant pour lui._

 _Mais maintenant, la peur est passée. Orion se retourna doucement et regarda dans la pièce derrière lui, sur la couchette. La fembot recharge paisiblement, son cadre bleu et jaune brillant à la lumière de la lune. Il sourit tendrement puis se retourna vers le ciel, heureux que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. Un petit mouvement dans ses bras le sortit de sa longue transe. Il regarda en bas à son petit mech qui était à présent réveillé. Ses petites optiques paraissent d'abord floues et fatiguées, mais après un moment, elles se stabilisent et se concentrent sur le visage d'Orion._

 _Le souffle se prit dans sa gorge, son regard plongé dans celui du petit. Le bleu de ses petites optiques est parfait et la lumière des étoiles se reflètent dedans créant ainsi un regard plus profond. Orion réajusta ses bras en sorte que l'étincelant soit droit devant lui, "je te promets que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais !" il avança sa tête puis embrassa tendrement le front du petit étincelant. Il aime tellement son fils, son cadeau._

 _ **Mais une promesse non tenue ...**_

 _La salle du conseil éclata dans de la colère et l'injustice. Ce que dit Megatronus est insensé ! La guerre pour la guerre ? En sont-ils résolus à cela ? Leur espèce ne pourra jamais être entre les mains d'un fou pareil ! Ils virent la noirceur de son Spark ... Un tyran !_

 _Les bots dans la salle se calmèrent lorsqu'un dénommer Orion Pax s'avança et commença à parler de sa vision des choses. Ils écoutèrent tous ses propos plutôt convaincants avec un certain intérêt. Alpha Trion posa un coude sur son genou et plaça un doigt contre son menton dans la réflexion. Il plissa les optiques et continua d'écouter les paroles de son prodige._

 _Les autres membres du conseil commencèrent à parler entre-deux en ignorant totalement Megatronus. Le mech argent grogna dans la colère puis s'échappa de la pièce._

 _ **Jamais je n'aurais cru que le pire pour moi était enfaite le meilleur pour notre planète ...**_

 _"Orion !"_

 _"Tu dois le faire !"_

 _Orion se retourna face au membre du conseil avec un regard noir, la rage émanant de son cadre, "jamais ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis juste ... Un pauvre archiviste qui doit nourrir sa famille." Il secoua la tête et continua de marcher vers sa maison. Le mech le rattrapa et l'agrippa par le bras, "mais ce sont les paroles du conseil ! Notre politique a besoin de vous ! Le Allspark !" Il le regarda désespérément en tirant doucement sur son bras. Orion retira son bras de son emprise puis lui pointa un doigt dans sa direction, "non, je refuse. Je ne trahirais jamais ma famille." Il jeta un dernier regard sur de lui puis se retourna et partit dans les ruelles sombres de Iacon._

 _Le mech brun et vert laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait il y a quelques instants Orion Pax. Leur planète est en danger et il leur faut un nouveau leader. Les paroles du conseil on fait appel à Orion pour qu'il porte la matrice, même si cela apporte des petits sacrifices ..._

 _ **Les jours passèrent ... Puis les mois. Orion allait être créateur pour la seconde fois.**_

 _"Calmes-toi ! Calmes-toi voyons !" Je ris à un Orion un peu trop surexcité. Le grand mech me pousse doucement sur la couchette puis posa un audio sur mon châssis dans l'espérance d'entendre quelque chose venant de l'intérieur. Je le vois fermer ses optiques, "tu crois qu'il ou elle peut déjà m'entendre ?" Je glousse, "quoi ? Non je ne pense pas ! Il n'a que quelques semaines il faudra encore attendre un peu." je pose une main au sommet de sa tête et frotte mon pousse le long de sa joue._

 _Un petit gazouillis attira l'attention du couple vers le coin de la pièce. Orion sourit et se releva en direction d'une petite couchette argent. Là-dedans se trouvait son jeune fils. Le petit étincelant gazouillait tranquillement, jouant avec des cubes en métals. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds venant dans sa direction, il reconnut immédiatement son père et commença à gazouiller plus fort dans la joie et à sautiller sur son arrière. Orion rit et se pencha au-dessus de la couchette pour le récupérer, "oui, oui, je suis là." il marmonna en plaçant l'étincelant contre son châssis, au-dessus de son étincelle._

 _Je ris doucement, "et toi qui pensait qu'il n'allait pas t'apprécier !" je me lèvre de la couchette puis me dirige en direction de mon mate. Je regarde au-dessus de son bras à mon jeune fils qui tomba rapidement dans la recharge. Je souris puis pose mon menton sur le bras d'Orion, fermant les optiques._

 _Orion se retourne et me prend par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Il se penche en avant et capture mes lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesses. Je sens beaucoup de joie et d'amour s'écoulant dans notre lien, comme quand je lui ai dit que nous allons être créateurs pour la deuxième fois ..._

 _ **Le mal commençait déjà à croitre à ce moment-là ...**_

 _Megatronus prit la désignation de Megatron et monta son propre parti, les Decepticons. Après le refus du conseil à son égard, il est devenu fou de rage et décida de faire ses propres lois._

 _"Nous n'avons plus le choix !"_

 _L'un des membres du conseil s'écria._

 _Megatron a jeté un virus qui infecta tout Cybertron. Plusieurs innocents ont déjà été tués par les Decepticons et maintenant ils sont en guerre._

 _Le mech qui avait parlé regarda ses confrères avec des optiques durs. Les autres ne répondirent pas mais baissèrent le regard au sol. Le mech hocha la tête puis se retourna vers un des jeunes membres," fais ce qu'il doit être fait."_

 _Le jeune mech affirma sa demande puis se leva et partit en courant vers la porte de sortie._

 _Plus tard dans la journée, plusieurs soldats frappèrent à la porte d'Orion Pax. Leurs poings martelèrent jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un ouvrit enfin, "oui ?" la fembot bleue et jaune demanda en tenant son fils contre elle. L'un des mechs souleva un sourcil, "êtes-vous le compagnon d'Orion Pax ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. La fembot cligna des optiques puis hocha la tête, "oui je suis. Et vous êtes ?" Le mech ne répondit pas mais l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur._

 _"Aie ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!" Ils descendirent les escaliers rapidement jusqu'à arriver dans un transport militaire, "nous faisons cela pour votre sécurité, Madame." Elle regarda autour d'elle à chaque soldats qui détournèrent le regard dans une certaine honte. Panique se prit dans son Spark. Elle balança son étincelant gémissant de peur contre elle en lui murmurant des mots doux. Orion ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte dans sa condition à cause du monde instable. De plus, le jour de naissance du deuxième étincelant est proche …_

 _Le transport s'arrêta enfin et les soldats attrapèrent à nouveau la fembot par les bras pour la tirer dans une espèce de boîte métallique. La porte se referma lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva rapidement et cria de peur à la porte, "mais dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je vous en prie !" Sa lèvre inférieure se mis à trembler et lorsque son fils commença à pleurer doucement elle perdit tout son sang-froid._

 _Le bruit d'une turbine à l'extérieur de la boîte calma instantanément les sanglots de la jeune fembot. Elle regarda autour d'elle en tenant le plus près possible d'elle son étincelant. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où ça ressemblait à un bruit d'armement ..._

 _Ses optiques s'agrandirent dans la compréhension et son vocaliser se serra, ils vont les tuer ..._

 _ **Avec Orion ...**_

 _Orion tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il sentit soudainement le lien mate ainsi que le lien étincelant se couper net. Il suffoqua de douleur atroce et serra sa main contre son châssis, enfonçant ses doigts dans l'angoisse et la peur. Ses optiques s'agrandirent et il commença à regarder partout," non non non NON !" Il se releva sur un bras tremblant puis attrapa son bureau dans une poigne de fer, ses souffles rapides. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et des bots armés entrèrent._

 _Un médecin se précipita aux côtés d'Orion et l'allongea sur le dos, "tout doux ..." d'autres bots entrèrent ainsi que le membre du conseil brun et vert. Il s'accroupit devant Orion avec un regard plein de faux regrets, "je suis désolé ... Votre famille n'a pas survécu à l'attaque des Decepticons ..." Orion hurla de douleur puis essaya de se relever, "C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Ils étaient en sécurité dans la tour ! Vous mentez !" Il attrapa fermement le cou du mech et grogna à son visage._

 _Le bot plaça ses mains autour des poignets d'Orion, "ils étaient dans la rue au moment du bombardement, je suis désolé, il ne reste plus rien !" La poigne se desserra petit à petit puis Orion sombra dans un terrible sanglot en se balançant d'avant en arrière, répétant sans cesse que ce n'était pas vrai. Il cherche désespérément une connexion avec sa compagne ou encore avec son étincelant, tirant de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté mais rien ... Aucune réponse, que des fréquences._

 _Il hurla dans l'angoisse terrible qu'est la perte ..._

 _ **Tout cela n'était que machination. Un coup monté par l'état pour qu'Orion porte enfin la matrice et que sa haine envers les Decepticons soit d'autant plus forte avec nos morts supposées par leur main.**_

 _Orion s'approcha du noyau du centre de Cybertron, Primus lui-même. Il s'avança lentement vers la lumière bleue, le Spark vide. Il s'agenouilla devant Primus et pria pour qu'il lui donne la matrice de Leadership afin de mener les Autobots contre les Decepticons. Il voulait oublier la douleur atroce de sa perte, oublier toute sa vie d'avant et mourir en ayant sauvé des vies, pour celles qui n'a pas pu sauver._

 _Primus entendit ses paroles et donna la matrice à Orion qui devint, Optimus Prime._

 _Fin Flashback_

"Mais maman, papa ne nous a pas oublié, non ?"

Je sors de mes pensées en secouant la tête puis baisse le regard sur mon fils, Orion, coucher dans mes bras. Je lui souris tendrement et lui caresse l'arrière de la tête, "non Orion, il ne t'a pas oublié j'en suis sûr." Je le vois réfléchir puis enfin me sourire avant de se repositionner dans mes bras pour enfin recharger. Je ne lui ai pas raconté tous les détails de notre histoire, encore moins les parties horribles de notre passé, mais, étant encore un jeune étincelant, il avait besoin de rêver.

Je tourne mon regard sur mon autre bras où était mon plus jeune étincelant, ma petite fembot, Nova. La petite rechargeait déjà depuis longtemps et avait un sourire paisible sur ses plaques de bouches. Je souris tristement en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas connu son père. Elle était assez petite et fragile, elle a failli mourir à la naissance par le manque de la présence d'un médecin ... Je crains d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait attrapé un virus étant toute petite ...

Je resserre mes bras autour de mes étincelants puis laisse mon regard trainer sur le sol crasseux de la grotte. Nous sommes sur une planète rouge non loin de la planète prénommer Terre, notre destination finale. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous voyageons de planètes en planètes à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Je repense sans cesse à mon Sparkmate devenu un symbole ridicule de la paix. Je sais très bien qu'il est avec ses Autobots sur la Terre, mais je dois admettre que j'appréhende ma descente. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il nous verra après toutes ces années ? Aura-t-il des souvenirs ?

Je m'allonge un peu plus contre la roche derrière moi et ferme enfin mes optiques, attendant la recharge. Demain, la priorité sera de trouver l'energon pour nous réapprovisionner puis ensuite, je retrouverais Optimus Prime.

A suivre ...

Voili voilou ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrais-je continuer ?

Et non, je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics XD je travaille dessus *.*

Avis sont les bienvenus !

A bientôt ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, après presque un an, je suis de retour avec cette fic ^^

Ne me détester pas, c'était prévu que cette fic mette du temps à se construire (je préfère m'occuper des autres avant celle-ci)

Mais voici donc la suite des évènements. Je vais très prochainement corriger le premier chapitre et aussi tous les autres chapitres de mes autres fics sur Transformers ! (c'est la cata … T-T)

Bon, j'espère qu'ici il n'y a plus tellement de fautes ici et que c'est vraiment lisible ^^

Sans plus tarder, la suite des aventures de mon OC Rixia !

Bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 2 : Arrivée sur Terre_

 **Bip …**

 **Bip …**

 **Bip …**

Le son répétitif sur l'ordinateur résonna dans la base plongée dans le noir et le silence. Il était 4 heures du matin.

 **Bip …**

Un point vert clignotait continuellement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur dans la pièce principale.

 **Bip …**

Ce point qui signalait la présence d'un nouveau robot aux alentours de la base émit soudainement un message crypté en Cybertronien qui s'afficha rapidement sur l'écran de veille.

Très vite alerté par le bruit de son ordinateur, Ratchet se leva et marcha nonchalamment jusqu'aux multiples écrans. Se frottant une optique avec la paume de sa main, il s'arrêta juste devant la machine et bailla doucement.

 **Bip, Bip, Bip**

Ratchet reprit immédiatement ses esprits et fronça les sourcils, louchant sur le point vert qui clignotait à la même vitesse. Il enfonça immédiatement des touches bien précises sur son clavier et ralenti le message crypté à l'écran.

 **Je suis de retour, je suis de retour, je suis de retour**

Un petit pincement de panique serra le spark du médecin. De qui s'agissait-il ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'un Autobot qui connaissait leur fréquence d'urgence, plus particulièrement la sienne. A moins qu'il s'agissait de Soundwave et qu'il avait enfin réussi à piraté leur système, une autre possibilité.

Ne trouvant aucune utilité d'appeler Optimus, Ratchet s'activa immédiatement à écrire une réponse à la mystérieuse personne qui se trouvait derrière tout cela.

 **Qui êtes-vous ? Veuillez-vous identifier.**

Dès qu'il répondit, il activa le pare feu qui brouillera chaque tentative forcée d'intrusion. Ne sait-on jamais à qui nous avons à faire.

Le point vert à l'écran disparu soudainement et plus aucun signal ne pouvait être réceptionné. Ratchet cligna rapidement des optiques dans la confusion, reculant de quelques centimètres du bureau devant lui. Que diable est-ce ?

Le point vert réapparut une nouvelle fois à l'écran et cette fois-ci, les coordonnés exactes s'affichèrent. La personne semblait se déplacer, doucement mais avec un objectif précis qui semblait être la base Autobot.

Ratchet se précipita une nouvelle fois à son clavier et agrandit la carte qui représentait les environs. Il utilisa une nouvelle manœuvre qui lui permettait de connaître la signature énergétique de leur invité mystérieux.

Alors que l'ordinateur calculait à lenteur humaine, Ratchet soupira longuement derrière sa main. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La bouche du médecin s'ouvrit subitement et il fut dépourvut de tout mots, de toutes explications cohérentes.

«C-c'est impossible !» trébucha-t-il dans le choc. Il prit quelques pas en arrière, se prenant les pieds dans quelques cartons qui trainaient ici et là.

Un nouveau message crypté apparut sur l'écran lumineux.

 **Heureuse de vous revoir à nouveau mon ami.**

oOoOoOoOo

 _Quelque part dans le désert du Nevada, 10h53_

Le sable chaud et le soleil hurlant ne l'aidait pas à avancer. Ses systèmes commençaient à prendre un sérieux coup et son niveau d'energon baissait dangereusement. Encore combien de temps faudra-t-il avancer ?

De derrière sa visière, le bot observa ses environs avec l'espoir de voir un coin d'ombre et de pouvoir refroidir ses câbles brulants. Combien de temps ?!

Au loin, des créatures à plume volaient en rond sous le soleil brulant. Espérant qu'il s'agissait de quelques choses de bénéfique, le bot marcha plus rapidement jusqu'à cet endroit. D'une rapide recherche dans son ordinateur interne, il put découvrir qu'il s'agissait de vautours et que la chose au sol n'était autre qu'un reste d'animal mort depuis longtemps.

Il n'a donc d'autre choix que de poursuivre sa route jusqu'au point de rencontre. Un petit gémissement suivit par une faible injure sorti de sa bouche lorsque son genou abîmé cria dans la protestation. Lors de son atterrissage, son vaisseau s'était retourné et le flanc droit avant d'atterrir durement dans le sable.

La terre était une planète vraiment curieuse et plein de ressource de tout genre. Elle était peuplée de plusieurs petites créatures toutes plus fascinantes les unes des autres. Mais comme sur chaque planète qui abritait la vie, une créature franchissait l'étape de l'intelligence pour ensuite vouloir gouverner le monde.

Le bot trébucha sur un crâne d'animal et tomba à genou, les grains de sable se faisant un chemin dans ses systèmes déjà en rupture. Un autre gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Sa visière se rétracta, et ses optiques bleues/violettes parcoururent une nouvelle fois les alentours.

A l'Ouest de sa position, à une bonne centaine de mètres, des monticules de sable se soulevaient dans les airs comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose courait.

Au bruit des moteurs, le bot en conclus qu'il s'agissait de machines et plus particulièrement à son espèce. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les voitures violettes forment un rond autour de lui.

Une chose l'alerta immédiatement, le logo sur les flancs de chaque voiture Cybertronienne, le logo Decepticons. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire à l'heure actuelle ? Se relevant doucement avec une petite protestation, le bot plissa les optiques aux nouveaux venus qui s'empressèrent de se transformer et de pointer les armes sur lui.

«Identifiez-vous !» Cria l'un d'eux, donnant une vague avec son pistolet. Les autres Véhicons prirent tous une position défensive en attendant la réponse du bot inconnu.

«De quelle faction faites-vous partie ?» Un autre commanda durement.

Le bot leva les optiques vers celui qui venait de parler puis il retira lentement son masque de sa bouche, dévoilant un léger sourire en coin.

«Je fais partie de la faction qui veut vous exploser.» Une voix soyeuse et féminine répondit.

Le visage du premier bot se tordit de rage et malgré qu'il ait une visière rouge masquant ses optiques, la fembot pouvait facilement deviner qu'il lançait des éclairs de haine.

«Toi ! Espèce de sale Autobot ! Tu vas le payer !» Le Véhicon fit signe à ses collègues d'attaquer. En un court instant, les sept Véhicons pointèrent leurs armes chargées sur l'Autobot, une menace silencieuse dans leurs optiques couvertes par leurs visières.

La fembot eut un petit rire moqueur. Elle leva le bras et attrapa rapidement sa grande épée qui était accrochée derrière elle dans son dos. Elle mit tout son poids dans son pied arrière puis attendit patiemment que le premier bot ne vienne l'attaquer.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Les Véhicons se mirent à tirer de toutes les directions. Grâce à sa grande épée, elle put facilement dévier presque tous les tirs destinés à l'abattre. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux mais aussi très mortels car la plupart des tirs revenaient directement chez leurs propriétaires.

«Changement de tactique !» Cria l'un d'eux. Deux Véhicons sortirent des lames de leurs bras et coururent droit sur la fembot, près à y mettre un terme. La grande épée entra à plusieurs reprises en contact avec les lames mortelles des Véhicons, manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser et de transpercer l'un d'eux.

D'un mouvement brusque, la fembot fit tournoyer son épée autour d'elle et renversa les Véhicons sur le sable chaud. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et les désactiva avant même que l'un d'eux ne puissent prendre contact avec le reste de leur tribu infâme.

Lorsque tout cela était enfin fini, il ne restait que de l'energon sur le sol et un bot encore en vie, mais pas pour longtemps. Le Véhicon rampa loin de la fembot meurtrière mais gémit brusquement lorsque celle-ci colla son pied sur son dos, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

«Tsk tsk tsk, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement amusée.

«Q-qui êtes-vous ! Tout le monde ignore que vous êtes-sur Terre ! Si Megatron venait à l'apprendre …» La pression sur son dos s'agrandit et il ferma immédiatement la bouche.

«Eh bien, j'en apprends des choses avec toi. Donc le grand Megatron est là … Je suis impressionnée qu'il a osé venir jusque ici. Combien êtes-vous dans votre pitoyable vaisseau ?» Commanda-t-elle rudement au Véhicon sous elle.

«Je préfère mourir que de te donner des informations !» Grogna-t-il en retour, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud sous lui. S'était évidemment Soundwave qui avait intercepté son atterrissage et qui les avaient envoyés sur le terrain.

«Bien, si tel est ton désir.» Répondit la fembot sans ménagement. Elle leva le bout de son épée et la déposa juste à la base de la nuque du Véhicon, une petite pression et il était définitivement déconnecter.

«Rixia ! Stop ! Cela est contre nos principes !» Hurla une voix rauque qui n'appartenait qu'à un seul bot dans l'univers.

Les optiques de Rixia se levèrent vers la voix et elle retira rapidement la pointe de son épée sur le pauvre Véhicon.

«Je suis contente de te revoir mon ami.» Dit-elle avec soulagement à peine contenu. D'un mouvement de bras, elle raccrocha son épée à sa place initiale dans son dos et tendit la main vers le médecin Autobot.

Ratchet n'hésita pas un seul instant et lui prit la main, un véritable sourire sur son visage.

«Tu as fait des dégâts Rixia. Ici, nous ne tuons pas.» Réprimanda-t-il durement avec une lueur agacée dans son regard suivit d'un soupir. Il regarda autour de lui aux corps sans vie des Véhicons jonchant le sol mise à part le seul qui a été épargner. Elle venait d'arriver il y a environ 6 heures et voici le carnage qu'elle avait déjà fait.

«Ne sois pas tellement dure avec moi Ratchet, sur Cybertron c'était différent et tu le sait.» Dit-elle sombrement en remettant son masque de bataille sur sa bouche.

Ratchet se tourna vers elle et passa un bras autour de son dos pour qu'elle puisse y mettre son poids sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux et inquiet à son genou défigurer et nota mentalement d'y revenir dessus quand ils seront à l'abri.

«Nous devons trouver un endroit beaucoup moins exposé. Les Decepticons ne devraient pas tarder à venir ici.» Il regarda vite fait le Véhicon en vie qui gémissait encore sur le sol.

«Comment est-tu venu au point de rencontre aussi vite ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue venir.» Demanda Rixia dans une légère surprise. Au petit matin, les deux d'entre eux ce sont secrètement donner rendez-vous près d'une ville humaine. Pourquoi juste elle et lui ? Cela restait encore un mystère pour elle, mais Ratchet avait insisté pour que personne d'autre ne soit alerté.

Le médecin soupira doucement au poids que représentait la fembot. Même si elle faisait une tête de plus que lui, elle était encore relativement lourde. Peut-être son épaisse armure ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

«J'ai utilisé un pont spatiale depuis la base Autobots. Mais s'il te plait, ne pose pas de questions et avance.» Il voulait se transformer mais le sable sous eux détruirait littéralement leurs moteurs. Donc ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'avancer sous le soleil brûlant.

Rixia prit Ratchet très au sérieux et se tut, ravalant ses multiples questions du pourquoi et comment. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que sa gorge brûlait de question, mais connaissant parfaitement le médecin Autobots, cela n'empirerais que les choses.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les deux robots entrèrent dans une casse à l'arrière de la petite ville du nom de Jasper. Après s'être assuré qu'aucuns humains ne trainaient dans les parages, Ratchet entraîna la fembot vers l'arrière de la casse.

«Bon, j'ai besoin de vérifier tout tes circuits et surtout ce genou.» Dit-il en pointant du doigt le genou casser. Il ouvrit le boitier sur son bras et tapa sur les touches de son ordinateur interne.

Rixia soupira puis s'assit lourdement sur une des voitures qui traînait dans les parages. Les vitres et le métal explosèrent sous son poids important mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans son CPU mais une en particulier lui brûlait les lèvres.

Un rayon laser traversa son corps de la tête au pied et en un instant, elle se leva et dégaina son épée.

«Calme-toi Rixia, je ne faisais que de te contrôler avec mon scanner.» Ratchet leva son poignet et souleva ses sourcils, louchant sur le bout de l'épée tendu vers lui.

Rixia cligna rapidement des optiques puis se rassit une nouvelle fois sur la voiture, légèrement honteuse de sa nervosité envers le médecin.

«Je suis désolée, les années de solitudes dans l'espace m'ont fait oublier ce qu'était le contact avec d'autres bots de mon espèce.» Dit-elle après un long silence mal à l'aise.

Ratchet leva les optiques de son bras et regarda la fembot violette assise avec les optiques au sol. Il eut immédiatement de la pitié pour elle car il la connaissait très bien et elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour un rien.

«Comment as-tu survécu ? Nous … Pensions tous que tu avais péri sur Cybertron … » Commença-t-il doucement en s'approchant de quelques pas. Evidemment, quand il avait su qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne compagne du Prime qui était censée être décédée depuis des années, il était sous le choc total.

Rixia leva juste un peu les optiques vers son ami de longue date.

«C'était un piège du Conseil de Cybertron. Ils voulaient que nous soyons isolés d'Orion afin qu'ils puissent faire pression sur lui et l'envoyer au combat en tant que Prime. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion …» Finit-elle en crachant la fin de sa phrase.

Ratchet arrêta de travailler sur son genou blessé quand elle finit de parler. Quelque chose dans ses mots lui donnèrent la boule à la gorge, Orion Pax. N'était-elle pas au courant ? Après tout, qui aurait pu lui dire …

«Pourquoi le Conseil aurait fait une chose pareil ? N'était-ce pas un piège des Decepticons ? Après tout, c'est eux qui ont tout détruis … »

«Alors pourquoi serai-je encore en vie d'après toi ?!» Hurla Rixia en approchant son visage livide près de celui de Ratchet. Le médecin ne cilla pas devant son regard, au contraire il continua de la fixer.

«Je l'ignore Rixia ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre…» Il passa sa main sur son visage et lui tourna le dos, il avait besoin de réfléchir quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer une trahison dans le camp Autobot.

Rixia passa ses doigts sur la lame de son épée posée à côté d'elle sur la voiture. Un petit papillon passa devant ses optiques et s'envola au-dessus du grillage rouillé vers la ville ou des bruits d'humains et de voitures résonnaient continuellement.

Elle voulait vraiment crier, fondre en larme et renoncer à sa mission, mais étant une guerrière de Cybertron, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

«Où est Orion Pax ?»

Les optiques de Ratchet s'agrandirent derrière sa main. Il voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet sensible mais il savait que cela était inévitable. C'était donc normal que la Sparkmate du grand Chef voulait connaître la vérité non ?

Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, le regard grave sur son visage habituellement irrité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tout le courage qu'il venait de rassembler s'évapora dans le néant.

«Ratchet ! Où est Orion Pax ?» Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois nerveusement. N'ayant aucune réponse verbale du médecin devant elle, sa panique s'accentua et elle se leva de son siège. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et donna une légère pression, cherchant désespérément son regard.

Les lèvres de Ratchet refusaient de s'ouvrir alors qu'il se rappela d'un détail très important dans l'histoire. Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore tous sur Cybertron et qu'Optimus était encore Orion Pax, Rixia avait donné naissance à un étincelant …

C'était même lui qui avait aidé à donner naissance à cet étincelant, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Mais avec la récente arriver de Rixia alors qu'il la croyait morte, il n'y avait plus pensé ! Orion s'appelait-il, la fierté de son père à l'époque de Cybertron.

«Rixia, écoute-moi, Orion n'est plus le même. Il-il à accepter de devenir notre chef et de nous conduire ici sur Terre … Il a la Matrice du Leader.» Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Rixia mais celle-ci, trop accablée par la nouvelle, le repoussa immédiatement.

«Non, non ! C'est faux ! Tu mens !» Grogna-t-elle dans la colère et le désespoir. Son pied entra en contact durement dans une épave de voiture et la fit voler à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

«Rixia Attends ! Calme-toi !» Tenta de résonner Ratchet mais en vain, la fembot était dans une phase de colère beaucoup trop forte.

«Ne me dis pas de me calmer Ratchet ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?! Il ne méritait pas cela et nous non plus !» Hurla-t-elle en réponse en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

Ratchet ferma quelques secondes les optiques et soupira.

«Il l'a fait pour vous oublier, Optimus souffrait beaucoup trop de votre disparition … Il refusait de croire que vous étiez morts !»

Rixia se retourna brutalement vers lui, les épaules raides et le souffle rapide.

«Alors c'est comme ça qu'il se nomme maintenant ? Optimus ?» Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Elle tournait presque de l'optique et il fallut qu'elle se rassoit, et vite.

Prenant cet instant pour tenter de calmer l'atmosphère, Ratchet se pencha vers Rixia et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

«Rixia, où est votre étincelant aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-il devenu ?» Demanda-t-il à la fembot malheureuse devant lui. Une larme roula de ses beaux optiques bleues/violettes et elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du médecin Autobot.

«Je suis venue sur Terre pour retrouver les Autobots et mon Sparkmate, pas pour découvrir que nous avons étés remplacer.» Insista-elle en ignorant délibérément la question de Ratchet, évitant son regard.

«Personne ne vous a remplacés, nous pensions tous que vous avez péris sur Cybertron.» Il donna une autre pression sur les mains de Rixia pour qu'elle le regarde. Une petite crainte s'installa doucement en lui alors que la fembot continuait d'éviter le sujet de l'étincelant. Serait-il mort ?

«Hey, est-ce que j'oserais te mentir après toutes ses années ? Où est Orion ? Où est ton étincelant ?» Il prit le menton de Rixia et la força à le regarder dans les optiques. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la forcer à lui parler mais il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pour leur propre futur ici sur Terre. Il s'agissait de la descendance du Prime ! Il fallait qu'il sache.

Les optiques remplis de larmes, Rixia serra les dentas entres-elles. Elle voulait s'enfuir et retourner sur sa petite planète loin de la Terre et des créatures qui s'y trouvaient. Elle devait protéger ce qu'il restait à protéger en elle.

Une autre pression sur ses mains et le regard de plus en plus inquiet de Ratchet la fit revenir à elle-même. Reprenant son self contrôle, elle soupira doucement et se redressa avec un visage grave sur ses traits.

Sans dire un seul mot, elle ouvrit doucement les verrous de son châssis et à une chambre se trouvant juste à côté de sa chambre Spark. Une lueur bleue provenant de son étincelle jaillit sur la carrosserie du médecin devant elle, l'éblouissant pendant quelques secondes.

Alors que Ratchet se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre reproductrice, il fut choqué pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Deux jeunes étincelants rechargeaient paisiblement contre la paroi à proximité de l'étincelle pulsante de Rixia.

L'un s'agissait du fameux Orion et l'autre, il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

A suivre …

Et comme toujours vos commentaires sont ma force ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas s'il vous plait ! ^=^

A une prochaine ! VP


End file.
